Victorious n' 1d
by Darkan6elmoOnlighT
Summary: what happens when the victorious gang and One direction meet each other all because of a certain new girl! suck at summaries! please read! THIS IS MY FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on Joey!"_

"_But I don't want to."_

Me and my brother were talking on the phone about this school my dad wanted me to attend

"_Then just check it out, please do it for me Joey!"_

I hated it every time he pleaded but also… so cute!

"_Fine… I'll check but! You have to come visit."_

"_Yes! I would gladly do it!"_

As I heard him say those words I could fell my smile widen, I love it when my brother visits

"_But..."_

He said in a worried tone then I heard other voices in the back. What is going on? I thought to myself, I didn't hear my brother's voice and I felt my smile disappear

"_What?"_

"_We have to come along."_

A familiar voice answered

"_Harry?"_

"_Hello our little pumpkin."_

Oh no… not them

"_Harry, where is he!"_

I was freaking out that I actually stood up from my bed and I almost yelled

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."_

_I heard Harry chuckle which meant it was okay "It's okay but we'll come visit all of us bye!"_

"_No Harry don't you dare-"_

"_Bye!"_

*Beep*Beep*

Oh no! I know I said I love having my brother around but with his buddies… not so sure about that. I sat there looking at my phone I had so much going on in my head with my transfer and me checking out another school this was like the 6th school I had to check and what's worst my father chose it. More important!

"My brother is coming!" a smile started to spread across my face then I ran out of my room and headed to my Best friends house. I am sure that Elizabeth would flip she always freaks out every time he would visit, he practically see's her as a sister as well

*Ding Dong*Ding Dong*

The door opened and as I looked down I saw a very cute little boy

"Momma!" he called out with his arms stretched out toward me

"Hey Kenneth." I said as I knelt down and carried him

"Kenneth where… Jo. Hey." A voice called out as I turned to close the door

"Elizabeth hey I have something to tell you." I said to her as I went to her direction

"Sure, you might want to put Kent down though." She pointed her fingers at her little brother who had taken comfort in my arms and was almost half asleep, I nodded then I slowly put him down on the couch and he looked so cute I just wanted to hug him… he slowly closed his eyes and I gave him a peck on the cheek and I felt an hand on my arm

"Really, must you be like a mother to him." Me and her walked up to her room leaving little Kenneth in the living room, I have to say Elizabeth's house was freaking huge but I've been here plenty of time's that I practically memorize it. The two of us then went inside her room

"So you want to tell me something?" she started walking to her bed and facing me

"Yeah, my bro is coming over." I watched at her mouth turning into a huge smile and she started to shake her hand, she was trying to say something but failed instead of words she started to scream like crazy and jumped on her bed which caused me to laugh out loud and unexpectedly I joined her. As the two of us settled down

"When did you know?" she asked as a smile was plastered on her face

"Well, we talked on the phone this morning and he asked me to check a school and I said yes if he was going to visit and he aid he would gladly come!" after that we both screamed a little out of excitement then talked a little more until my Dad called and said I needed to be home soon since we had visitors so I went home got changed and waited for a while… but since it was till an hour before they arrived so I stayed in my room looking through some photos and I saw one I would never forget it was a photo of me and my brother when we went on a picnic with mom and dad

_*Flashback*_

"_Joey! Joey I want to tell you something." My brother called out to me as I looked at the roses_

"_Don't call me Joey." I stomped my feet as I went toward him and I crossed my arms making it show that I was upset_

"_I like calling you Joey. It makes you sound cute and also I have something to tell you."_

"_If you start calling me Joey mom and dad will too." I said to him as I pouted_

"_Then it's our secret." He said a he faced me_

"_Just the two of us?" I asked shyly as I looked down on my tiny fingers_

"_Yes!" he said happily_

"_Okay." I said to him smiling widely_

"_I have some thing to tell you." He tugged my arms which made the two of us fall and instead of getting mad the two of us laughed and he held my hand_

"_Joey you are my dear sweet little sister" he started and looked me in the eyes and I couldn't help but smile "I want you to know that I will always and forever love you."_

_I heard mom and dad laughing lightly as they watch the two of us_

"_I love you too and forever will." I said to him then mom plus dad stood in front of us with a camera_

"_Come on darling take a picture." Mom called out to Dad and he nodded with a big smile on his face_

"_You guys ready 1…2…3!" and dad took the picture_

_*End of flashback*_

I didn't realize that I was tearing up the memory of it was special to me, I blinked a few times then I looked back at the photo. It made a tiny smile form on my face, a photo of an 8 year old boy and a 6 year old girl hugging while sitting on a field of grass. I heard knocking on my door and I put the album up on my cabinet and headed towards the door

"Madam your dad has arrived." A maid said to me as I opened the door

"Yeah I'll be on my way." I told her then she walked away I went back in my room, looked at my mirror took a deep breath and fixed my hair

"You can do this." I said to myself as I put on a smile and headed down stair

"There she is." My dad gestured to the side and let out one of his hand and pointed at me as I went straight towards him

"Helen I would like you to meet my daughter Jo." My dad said as he put a hand on my shoulder I gave a small smile to a black lady with a shock yet happy expression on her face

"Why hello there!" she greeted

"Good evening." I said to her

"Come let us head to the table for some… supper." My dad said as he gave Helen a friendly smile

When we ate I found out that Helen was the principal of the school my dad wanted me to attend she told me that the school would be perfect for me and she asked me to play some songs for her with my piano I had no choice so I agreed…

After I played my song to her she was very happy she told me that I should definitely attend. When she left I headed to my room with out saying anything to my Dad, it was so typical of him I mean who else meet's the principal of a school they plan to attend… oh right me! I took a long bath and crawled to bed I looked up and thought of my brother and his pals… slowly my eyes started to close. I should get some rest, tomorrow I'm heading to that Hollywood Art School.


	2. Chapter 2

"Madam please, wake up."

I felt someone's hand

"Madam please you have to wake up."

I was awake. I was for the pass 2 hours I couldn't sleep.

"Madam, please." She sounded desperate to wake me up my dad must have told her to make sure I wake up or she gets fired. So I turned around faced her

"I'm awake." I told her she gave a sigh of relief

"Breakfast is ready Madam." She gave a smile then closed the door as she walked out of my room

I headed to my bathroom and took a shower and grabbed some casual clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror wearing my skinny jeans, black boots, red tank top then my fit leather jacket which went perfectly well with my brown long straight hair and a light brown skin. I headed down stairs ate my breakfast and went inside the car.

"Where to Madam." The driver asked

"Hollywood Arts." I answered

"Yes Madam." He said then stayed quite.

What is up with them always calling me Madam? Ever since… I shouldn't think about it. I looked down on my phone which has been off for a day and when I turned it on I had 23 miss calls 9 are from my brother 8 are from Harry 5 are from Anna 1 from an unknown number I called my Brother

_*Ring*Ring*_

"_Hel… hello?" he sounded tired_

"_Hey it's me."_

"_Hey! Good morning."_

His voice suddenly sounded all hyper which made me laugh

"_You called me?"_

"_Yeah I wanted you to know that we'll be visiting soon."_

"_Wait… "we?"_

I said in a worried tone, I heard him sigh I guess my upset tone might have made him sad

"_Yeah they kind of heard and they wanted to tag along… I couldn't stop them-"_

"_I understand."_

"_Really, that's great."_

I could tell by the way he sound he was standing with a big smile on my face. I knew my brother to well the car stopped and I looked around I was in my school, I went out of the car and slowly headed to the entrance

"_But make sure the 4 of them behave."_

"_Aw… you are so sweet."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

I heard him chuckle which made me laugh a little

"_Because Joey… you think I'm more mature then the 4 of them."_

"_Don't get your hopes up you're the most immature of them all."_

"_Hey that hurt's Joey."_

Even though he sounded sad I heard a light laugh in the end, as I was about to finally reach the door a girl pushed me aside screaming and running.

"Ow!."

"_Hey… are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I have to go."_

I went inside and looked around

"_Okay bye… I love you!"_

"_I love you too."_

I hung up the phone and smiled at myself. I looked around the place it was okay the students were kind of rude, don't judge me the first time I almost come in a random girl pushes me aside screams and had me bump to a wall. I sighed looked down on my phone and saw a text

**To: Jo**

**From: Dad**

**Search for the principal. She will show you around to check the school.**

As I read that I accidently bumped into some one which made me fall to the floor

"I'm sorry." I looked up and saw a boy "I'm so sorry."

He let out his hand, why does this keep happening to me? I took his hand and he helped me up.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm good." I answered

"Hey Beck!" a voice called out which made the two of us turn around and I saw a pale girl wearing all black and had black curly hair coming our way. I looked at her then back at the boy… so his names Beck

"Nice name." I said in a whisper but he smiled guessing he heard me

"Beck where have you been and who is she?" the girl pointed at me with a look of disguise and anger in her eyes, this is a very weird situation I'm in

"Jade I just met her I don't even know her name." Beck answered with his hand on my shoulder which made Jade… I think? Widen her eyes

"Then why are you talking to her?" she had a tone in her voice and she narrowed her eyes glaring at me

"What's it to you?" he asked almost annoyed, I wasn't really sure what was happening but I was really annoyed and men to I wish this two would just shut up.

"Oh! So you're saying I'm a witch!" she said with her arms crossed, Wow where on earth did that come from

"I… where?... why would you think that?" Beck was as confused as I was

"But you're not denying it! What this is your new girlfriend now?" she pointed at me and I gave a confused look at Beck he put his hands up almost admitting defeat to Jade who then faced me, I wish I never came to this school I don't want a fight here I liked other schools better more polite people than this place

"Listen, you! I don-" Beck cut her off

"Don't yell at her." Beck said almost defending me… I think but I really didn't have time for teen drama they kept yelling and I have had enough


	3. Chapter 3

"Look I don't know you two and I'm in a hurry so…." I trailed off wondering maybe I should just ask some one else for direction, the two of them where staring at me then as I turned to other direction I heard a high pitched scream and before I know it I was on the ground flat on my back as a red headed girl was on top of me laughing. Why must it be me? I thought to myself

"Hi." She greeted me while she rolled to my side

"Hello." I greeted back as I sat up then she did the same… maybe I can ask her where Helen is "Do you know where Helen is?" I asked her

"No. my name is Cat." She answered me. I could see that she was excited and happy

"Oh well thank you Cat." I said to her almost disappointed but at the same time happy because I can head home, Beck was letting out his hand offering to help me up "again." So I took it and I helped Cat up as well. As she was able to regain her balance

"Are you the important person that is checking our school?" she asked and that caught the attention of Beck and Jade the two turned to me waiting for my answer

"Yeah I came to check the school but I don't know about the important person thing…" how did she know I was checking the school?

"Jade, Beck we're the one's who were told to show her around. Yahoo! I'm so excited! I'll tell Tori and Andre!" Cat yelled as she jumped up and down, I looked at the two who kept looking any where but me I guess there not very happy with what they showed me, for a first impression of this school I saw people here Rude.

"Hello!" a brunette curly haired girl who was skinny greeted as she walked towards us "Hello." She said again giving me a wide smile

"She already heard you Vega." Jade hissed at the girl

"Hi." I greeted to her deciding to ignore Jade

"My name is Tori Vega and welcome to Hollywood arts." She said to me as she extended her arms

"Well thanks you're the second person who has actually greeted me nicely." I said to her and staring at both Beck and Jade hoping they'd know I was referring to them then Tori faced the two

"Oh… I'm sorry if they said anything." Tori said with her eyes widen in an apologetic way. I nodded and gave her a smile

"Why did you check this school?" Jade asked, well I'm guessing she is rude no matter what

"I had no intention in the first place" I narrowed my eyes at her which made her look at Tori "But my dad had my brother ask me too come and so I said I would check this school." I answered her and I could tell by there reaction it wasn't a very happy reason and on what happened between Jade, Beck and I it made things worse

"I didn't get your name." Beck said interrupting the silence

"Jo." I answered then they were again silent "What?" I asked confused

"What's your complete name?" Jade asked annoyed

_*Years have passed but I still wait, for the time I see your face._

_All the time, all those dreams we both have shared._

_And the night you said you still cared… for me_

_Now I wait as I see our old memories…*_

I looked at my phone Harry was calling

"Excuse me." I said to them

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey pumpkin"_

I distanced myself from the others and went inside a class room I think

"_Hey."_

"_Just wanted to let you know, we'll be there in 2 weeks?"_

"_Sure what date?"_

"_Monday"_

"_Monday… Monday… Oh My God! Monday…!"_

Just a week and they'll be here! I heard him laughing, I covered my mouth. I felt myself blush

"_Yes Monday."_

"_Wipe that cheeky smile off your face!"_

He laughed I knew him well enough that he thinks he's gotten to me.

"_You don't know that. You can't see me."_

"_Shut up… your not denying it."_

"_True."_

I bit my lip refraining from laughing I always do it when I'm with Harry. He's the one person who always made me insecure like I had to be great. I didn't know why but he was always able to cheer me up when I fight with my brother, he always tells me Brother loves me and doesn't mean it. Then the two of us would hug it out and say I love you too one another, Harry always knew what to say. Fact that his my brother's best friend the two practically share an unbreakable bond, his practically family already.

"_Jo!"_

"Huh?" Crap I was so caught up in my thoughts I forgot he was on the phone

"_Yeah I'm here."_

"_What happened? You didn't say anything for 4 minutes."_

"_I'm sorry I was thinking about things…"_

"_Oh okay… I have to pack my things."_

"_Okay bye Harry."_

"_Love you!"_

I laughed a little then smiled at myself

"_Love you too, Harold."_

"_Not Harold. Harry."_

I started to walk back to Tori, Cat, Beck and Jade

"_Bye Harry."_


	4. Chapter 4

I hung up my phone and put it away I headed to Tori's side

"Hey so who were you talking too?" Beck asked

"What's it to you?" Jade hissed at him

"I was just asking-"

"What you have too know everything about her!" She yelled at him

"What is your problem?" he pointed his fingers at Jade

I looked at Tori and Cat as the other two continued arguing

"Cat, tell Jade I was just asking!" Beck said to Cat

"Cat, think why does he have to know everything about her" Jade yelled then the two faced one another

"You're not my girlfriend anymore so...!"

"So? That doesn't mean you can do every girl you see!"

I watched then before I knew it Cat was on the floor.

"Oh my God Cat!" Tori knelt beside her as I did the same

"Hey what happened?" I asked Tori

"Cat faints every time they argue, they always drag others in there fight." Tori explained while she took one of Cat legs "Help me?" she pointed at Cats other leg which for no reason at all I grabbed and the two of us dragged Cat to the same room I went inside in a few minutes ago.

"Cat, come on wake up." Tori said as she kept shaking Cat

"Here this is the fastest way." I took a cupcake out of my bag "Cat look red velvet cupcake." I said to her like trying to persuade a 5 year old into wearing clothes, WEIRD. She suddenly opened her eyes then took the red velvet cupcake from my hand

"How'd you do that?" Tori asked as she stood next to me

"Don't take this the wrong way but the first time I saw her I thought of a 5 year old." I answered as I put my bag on my shoulder. We looked at one another and back at Cat who was licking the icing and laughing as she ate the cupcake

"No I understand." Tori told me then we both laughed then Cat joined in after that they showed me around it was lunch time and they invited me to join them, where I met Andre and an odd kid named Robbie who brought a puppet named "Rex."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you do Jo?" Andre asked as he ate some fries

"Well compose songs, play the piano, some dancing and some contracts…"

"What do you mean by contracts?" Tori asked

"What all of you have to know her life?" Jade hissed at her and then walked away, I watched her leave and surprisingly no one went to go get her.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked

"It's just Jade she hates everything, everyone." Robbie answered, I looked at them and they all nodded in agreement

"So the contract" Beck continued

"Oh the contract, yeah I have some agents or you know other things…"

I didn't give them a proper answer… all they know about me is that I'm checking this school as an "important person" and that I'm Jo. It doesn't concern them though

The bell rang and I decided I'd head home I told my dad I'll come back tomorrow because I didn't feel to good and as I was in my room.

"I miss you Louis."

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm going to miss you guys." I said to the 3 boys who were standing in front of me as tears started to form from my eyes_

"_I'll miss you more than anything Joey." my brother Louis had whispered in my ears as he hugged me gently "Make sure you tell everything that happens to you okay?" he asked as we both pulled away. I nodded and hugged him again then I faced Zayn_

"_Hey don't cry, you look prettier when you smile." He said to me while giving a faint smile, I went straight to his open arms and my tears fell_

"_I don't care about looking pretty." I said to him as I sobbed under his neck_

"_I know you don't but I care about you crying." He wrapped his arms around me "I love you."_

_I took a deep breath, every time they say that it makes it harder to see them leave_

"_I love you too." I said to him he slowly let go and as I stood there I felt some one's hands wrap around my waist as I turned around Harry I hugged him, I really didn't want any of them to go. I wasn't able to say goodbye to Liam and Naill since they went first_

"_Don't cry will come visit." He said reassuring me_

"_You better." I slowly let go and I rest my for head on his_

"_I love you." He smiled lightly. I was a sister to the three of them when ever the three of us are to be apart we never forget to say I love you to one another_

"_I love you too." I said to him he stood next to Zayn and Louis came to me held my cheeks wiping away a tear_

"_I'm sorry about having to leave." He held my hand_

"_I understand but…" my voice broke I couldn't do it. I don't want them to go, my tears fell and my brother hugged me, I couldn't stop I just didn't want this. I love them all too much to see them leave. Harry and Zayn had come closer and was standing on each side_

"_Jo… Joey" I looked down I couldn't face him "Joey please." I looked up I saw Louis eyes he was close too crying_

"_Lou" I gave him a small smile and held his cheek "I love you." I said to him as I kiss him on the cheek _

"_I love you too Joey." he smiled then the 4 of us hugged._

_*End of flashback*_

I had only realized that I had already cried for the whole time, my pillow was wet. And so I headed to the bathroom and took a bath. While I was changing I remembered the photo album, I quickly took it out of my cabinet and sat on my bed looking at the photos. Each photo reminds me of all my precious memories with them

*Knock*Knock*

"Coming." I put away the album, I took a deep breath then I opened the door. My mouth fell open

"What are you guys doing here?"


End file.
